


Spectrum

by EmeraldLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Biting, Breeding, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Self-Lubrication, Spandex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: “Keith.”“Hmm?”“Who is that with Kolivan?”“Zix.”“Who’s Zix?”“His mate.”“Kolivan has a mate?!”*****Twenty five years ago representatives from Altea and Daibazaal landed on earth and introduced the planet to a whole new universe. The Galaxy Garrison immediately became the hub for the Milky Way Galaxy and the rest of the universe, Garrison cadets being trained for a variety of tasks that help improve earth’s relationship with the ever increasing amount of ‘aliens’ visiting the planet. Thus, the first generation of space explorers were born, and thanks to the sharing of non-earth technology, the second generation was able to accomplish more than anyone could have imagined.PS: Keith bites
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Kolivan (Voltron)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay/gifts).



Twenty five years ago representatives from Altea and Daibazaal landed on earth and introduced the planet to a whole new universe. The Galaxy Garrison immediately became the hub for the Milky Way Galaxy and the rest of the universe, Garrison cadets being trained for a variety of tasks that help improve earth’s relationship with the ever increasing amount of ‘aliens’ visiting the planet. Thus, the first generation of space explorers were born, and thanks to the sharing of non-earth technology, the second generation was able to accomplish more than anyone could have imagined.

*****

“Keith.”

“Hmm?”

“Who is that with Kolivan?”

“Zix.”

“Who’s Zix?”

“His mate.”

“Kolivan has a mate?!”

“Mhmm.”

“For how long?”

“Longer than I’ve been with the Blades.”

“I mean, you’ve been with the Blades for your entire life… You were born in this base!”

“Mhm, and Zix has been here longer than that.”

“But he looks so young!”

“Just because humans have a relatively short life span doesn’t mean everyone else does. I’m sure you know that, considering your job.”

“How are you so nonchalant about this?”

“I have far better things to worry about than who my boss is fucking, Lance.”

Lance lifted himself up onto Keith’s desk, sitting on the corner and kicking his legs lightly as he continued to watch Kolivan and his apparent mate.

The smaller male (though most were smaller than a full size Galra, especially a Galra like Kolivan) was a species Lance wasn’t familiar with, very humanoid and clearly an aquatic based species, judging by the light purple scales that speckled along the male’s hairline and ran from the base of his skull, down his spine, and into the bodysuit that hugged slender hips. It was clearly a modified version of the Blade uniform bodysuit, altered in the back to allow the scales to be visible. His skin was a pale grey color, making his scales look even brighter, and he sported a head of inky black hair, not too short, and just a bit shaggy.

“Stop staring at him, Lance,” Keith sighed, fingers flying over the digital keyboard of his data pad, working on a report. “And get off my desk. You’re only here because you’re hitching a ride to Altea and our base is in the midway point between Altea and earth.”

Keith wasn’t sure how in the universe someone like Lance McClain had gotten the job as liaison between earth and Altea, though it probably had something to do with how Lance was eerily good with languages, especially alien ones, but that was how the two of them had met. Keith liaised between the Blade of Marmora and earth, his half blooded human/Galra physiology was a huge talking point and had drawn a lot of attention to interspecies breeding. One had to wonder how many humans had been taken from earth, or how many non-humans had gotten pregnant via an earthling.

Keith had bumped into Lance during his first day on earth, nearly knocking the tanned male off his feet due to his superior size and muscle density. It had been lust at first sight, and the pair had been hooking up ever since. That had been just under two years ago, twenty one year old Keith and twenty year old Lance putting their hands all over one another any time they were in proximity.

“Get a good enough look?”

Lance jerked, deep blue eyes going wide as he was suddenly face to face with bright orange eyes, but it was the pitch black that surrounded those eyes that caught Lance off guard. Leaning back a little, Lance’s attention was drawn to the fact that the scales along Zix’s hairline were no longer a soft purple color, but an orange that matched those strangely colored eyes.

“Did… your scales…”

“That’s none of your business, McClain,” Kolivan snapped. “Get off that desk!” Lance scrambled to do as he was told, nearly tripping over his own feet, making Zix smirk and offering a hint of sharp fang peeking out from under dark grey lips.

“You are a guest in my base only because I allow you to be,” Kolivan narrowed his eyes, prodding Lance in the chest with a thick finger, though he was careful of his claws. “I value our relationship with earth, but just because you’re fucking my second in command doesn’t mean you get to fuck around anywhere else. And it certainly doesn’t mean you get to gawk at my soldiers. Understand?”

Keith snorted before quickly trying to cover it with a cough, but Kolivan’s unimpressed gaze quickly fell to said second in command, making Keith clear his throat.

“Is you report done, Keith?”

“Yes sir.”

“Then go fuck your boyfriend for a while, transport leaves in three hours.”

“He’s not my boy--”

“Save it,” Kolivan snapped at him. “You two put out more than enough pheromones for me to know that it’s more than just lust running through your veins. When you finally admit it, I’ll consider putting you on escort detail for mister speaks-all-the-languages here.”

Keith and Lance glanced at one another, unsure how to respond.

“I suggest you do as he says,” Zix told them, leaning his hip against Keith’s desk and flicking his hand towards the two in a shoo shoo motion. “Before he changes his mind and gives Keith desk duty until you’re both too old to get it up.”

That did it, Keith shooting out of his chair and grabbing Lance by the wrist before he dragged the tanned male away. Zix snickered as soon as the pair was out of range, copying Lance’s original movements and lifting himself up onto Keith’s desk, though Zix leaned back on his hands.

“I love the smell of fear laced hormones,” he grinned, eyeing the large Galra standing only steps away from him. Muscled thighs spread wide and Zix arched a brow ridge, drawing attention to the tiny, densely packed scales located there. As Kolivan’s gaze roamed over his body, Zix slid his black tongue over soft lips, taunting the other man. Orange colored scales shifted to a bright pink, and Zix squirmed his with a smirk.

“You’re incorrigible,” Kolivan chuckled.

“Isn’t that why I’m here?”

“You’re here because your planet offered you to me as a gesture of good will, to improve relations between Verikai and the Blades,” Kolivan reminded him. “You got to stay because I chose you as my mate and refused to let anyone else lay their hands on you.” As he spoke, Kolivan moved forward and placed himself between Zix’s firm thighs, sliding his hands over them and feeling the corded muscle contained within the Blade flight suit.

“Such a romantic,” Zix teased, but he knew that Kolivan’s words were true, both the fact that he had been nothing more than a tribute in an effort to gain the Blade’s favor, and the fact that Kolivan had done more than just used him for sex. In fact, they hadn’t consummated their forced bonding for several months, Kolivan properly courting the Verikadian male and the two falling in love all on their own.

Under the high neck of the flight suit one could find Kolivan’s mate mark, his sharp teeth piercing Zix’s soft skin and leaving a permanent mark that would forever tell other males that Zix was claimed by another. Not to mention Kolivan’s scent. That had been nearly twenty five years ago, and the pair had plenty more years to spend together - both of their species lived long, fruitful lives.

Zix’s suit had also been modified to leave the scales along Zix’s back open to the air, the color shifting scales sensitive to touch and the act of wearing clothing over them, especially skin tight clothing, was not something Zix enjoyed. The thinnest scrap of fabric held the back of the suit closed, made of the finest, softest, strongest material possible.

“Only for you,” Kolivan smiled, something he also reserved only for Zix. Large hands moved in opposite directions, one cupping Zix firmly between his legs while the other moved around the smaller male, fingers ghosting over sensitive scales before moving upwards. Zix arched into the touch, a soft, happy little moan escaping him as his head fell back, allowing his mate to touch him in any way he wanted.

“Right here?” Zix groaned, toes curling in the uncomfortable boots he wore. “On Keith’s desk?”

“Right here,” Kolivan nodded, palming his mate with slow strokes. “Turn over.”

“Kinky.” Zix did as he was told, because it hadn’t been a question, bending his slender body over Keith’s desk and wiggling his hips, bodysuit tight in all the right places. He didn’t have to wait long to feel Kolivan’s hands on his hips, fingers digging in as the large male ground his growing erection against Zix’s spandex clad ass, a low groan rumbling deep in his chest.

One hand moved away from Zix’s hip in favor of unzipping the aforementioned suit, giving Kolivan access to his mate’s tight ass. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Zix was his, especially after their less than stellar first meeting, but now, so many years later, Zix was bent over a messy desk, presenting himself to his mate.

“You’re thinking too much,” Zix said, glancing over his shoulder and lifting himself onto his toes. “Put that massive dick of yours in me, already!” His words only made Kolivan chuckle, but he indulged his mate, one hand reaching down to work the front of his pants open while the other gripped a firm asscheek and spread Zix open. The sight of his eager hole already wet and ready, fluttering in anticipation, made Kolivan smirk and adjust his hand, pressing his thumb against the sensitive rim.

Retracting claws were a very good thing.

“Already wet for me, love?”

“When am I /not/ wet and ready for you?” Zix smirked, pushing his hips back a little. “Stop treating me like a fragile little human and FUCK ME alr--” The last of his words were cut short as Kolivan drove himself into Zix’s submissive little body with one firm thrust, nearly causing the dark haired male to choke on his own saliva. Zix once more lifted onto his toes, though this time it wasn’t of his own doing, Kolivan wasting no time in burying his oversized cock in a body that looked as though it really shouldn’t be able to handle it.

But Zix did handle it, the aquatic male taking everything Kolivan could give him and begging for more, leaving the smaller male to grip the desk under his hips, holding himself in place as his mate fucked into him with wild abandon.

“Is that what you wanted, little nymph?” Kolivan grunted as he held Zix’s hips in his bruising grip, watching as his thick length plunged into Zix’s tight hole over and over. If Zix had been on his back, Kolivan knew all too well that he would be able to see his cock moving deeply inside Zix’s tiny little stomach, even under the spandex bodysuit, but today he was face down.

“Yeah, that’s what you wanted,” he continued when Zix wasn’t able to respond, his mate writhing against the desk under them and moaning loudly, no doubt heard by several other Blade members in the base. Maybe that was what was turning him on so much, the risk of being caught affecting him more than he had anticipated. Their relationship wasn’t something they hid, all the Blade’s knew that Zix was mated to Kolivan. They also knew that the Verikadian male was highly trained and kicked ass in battle.

“You’re such a hungry little cockslut,” Kolivan’s voice came out in a growl as he leaned over Zix, long, rough thrusts ripping cries of pleasure from the smaller male, the sound of their hips coming together filling the room. With Zix holding onto the desk, Kolivan was able to brace his arms on either side of his mate, driving into him with enough force that the desk itself was starting to inch across the floor.

“Y-yes! Like that, just like that!” Zix begged as he rolled his hips, trying to take Kolivan deeper inside him. It was quite the position, Zix’s thighs trapped together by his bodysuit - spreading them would cause the zip-closure to ride up and would prevent the intense fucking he was privy to, leaving his legs pressed together and hanging between Kolivan’s.

“Keep begging like that and I’ll have to gag you,” Kolivan all but purred, nipping the side of Zix’s neck through his suit before he moved his hips faster and lowered his mouth to the sensitive scales between Zix’s shoulder blades. His warning, his empty threat, did nothing to quiet his mate, especially when he carefully teased his tongue along the bright pink scales, causing Zix to shriek and arch into him.

Arms still braced on either side of his mate, Kolivan sat up and fucked into Zix with nearly everything he had, the desk scraping across the floor with an angry noise. He wasn’t supposed to lose control like this, but Zix dragged feelings out of him that he could only ignore for so long. And seeing Lance eyeing his mate, followed by Zix teasing him and goading him into such public sex, it drove Kolivan over the edge.

“You’re mine,” he growled low in his throat, lifting one hand from the desk and pressing it against Zix’s shoulder, pinning his mate even further, hips working at a bruising pace.

“Yours!”

“MINE!” Kolivan’s growl flooded through the halls as he slammed his hips against Zix’s over and over, repeating his claim and causing the desk to groan in protest. When he felt Zix’s body tighten around him, toned thighs trembling, back arching, he lost the last of his control, his second hand finding a place on Zix’s other shoulder before he was shoving his hips forward and forcing his knot into his lover’s pliable body. Zix’s cries of pleasure matched with his, drool oozing from dark lips as the smaller male came heavily inside his flight suit, cum oozing through the stretchy material and splattering against the floor.

Both males were panting heavily as Kolivan’s hips jerked and twitched, flooding Zix with pulse after pulse of thick seed, making Zix moan lewdly, mouth hanging open. His own slender hips were twitching, his internal walls spasming as Kolivan’s knot pressed against his sweet spots and continued to stimulate him.

“Y-you… you did not just do that…”

“Mmm… do what, little nymph?” Kolivan chuckled, moving his hands back to the desk and leaning forward so he could rain kisses along the shoulder blades he had so recently abused. Zix loved the sensation, a content little sigh slipping past his lips.

“You knotted me…”

“Of course I did.”

“You have me bent over Keith’s desk,” Zix twisted a little so he could look over his shoulder. “You knotted me, in public.”


	2. Chapter 2

Keith let his head fall forward, hands pressed against the wall in front of him as he groaned, feeling Lance press himself against his back. They were still mostly dressed, Keith’s pants around his thighs (no need for the body suit when not on a mission, at least, not for him), Lance’s pants barely undone, and their bodies pressed together. Usually he wouldn’t be in such a position, but after not seeing his brunette fuck buddy for several months, Keith didn’t trust himself not to simply knot Lance and pump him full of obscene amounts of cum - they just didn’t have time for that.

So, instead, Keith was pressed against the wall, moaning softly as Lance pressed inside him, filling him slowly. Both of them knew that there was no reason to go slow, not when Keith was on the receiving end. His Galra physiology made sure he was slick and ready for action at a moments notice, but the feel of the first penetration, when Lance’s thick tip pressed past Keith’s rim… they both wanted to savor it.

“What I wouldn’t give to self lubricate like you,” Lance mumbled, lips pressed against the soft spot behind Keith’s ear, making the dark haired male shiver. He wished it nearly as much as Lance did, the idea of being able to fuck into Lance anytime he wanted was one of his favorite fantasies.

“Your ass is still amazing, even with it,” Keith told him, pressing his hips back and feeling Lance bottom out inside him. It always impressed him just how long Lance’s cock was, reaching depths inside him that rivaled some Galra (among others…) that Keith had been with. Sure, Lance’s cock didn’t have the pleasure amplifying ridges that Galra had, nor the knot, but Keith could admit he loved being full of Lance’s dick.

“So tight,” Lance mused, rolling his hips slowly, purposely dragging his length across Keith’s sweet spot. “Been a while?”

“Fuck you.” Keith blushed, not that Lance could see it, not wanting to admit that he hadn’t been sleeping with anyone other than Lance for the last year. His fingers, and several toys, made an appearance in his bed, but Lance’s dick was the only one he actively sought out anymore.

“I am, thanks, because if you hadn’t noticed,” Lance smirked, drawing out before thrusting forward sharply, causing Keith to cry out. “My dick is totally in your ass.” Lips still moving against as much exposed skin as he could find, Lance wrapped an arm around Keith’s torso and splayed his hand over his chest. The act of being held in such a way that felt a step above simple rutting made Keith shudder, the barely-older male pushing his hips back insistently.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you…” Lance’s voice had shifted to something soft, his other hand finding the one Keith had pressed against and wall and lacing their fingers together. The position didn’t give Lance the ability to fuck into Keith with his usual rough pace, instead they rocked together almost slowly. Each time Lance withdrew, Keith rolled his hips, both moving until Lance’s tip almost popped free, before Lance would thrust forward firmly and Keith would drop his hips quickly, sheathing Lance deep inside him once more.

This wasn’t a type of sex they had ever had, not even the first time, but it was doing things to Keith’s nerves that made him moan soft and sweet. Lance pressed his forehead against the back of Keith’s neck, lips pressing kisses to the small amount of smooth skin offered, trying to use his chin to tug the neck of Keith’s shirt down a little.

“Lance… I…” Keith whimpered, honest to the gods whimpered, starting to push his hips back at a faster pace. Flesh met flesh as Lance did as he asked, so to speak, bracing his legs a little more and giving himself the leverage to thrust harder. It would still be considered soft, especially by Galra standards, but it was ticking off all the boxes for both young males.

“Like that?”

“J-just a bit deeper…”

Lance adjusted his position again, bending his knees and tucking his hips as he drove forward, this time causing Keith to cry out. There it was. Amazing what such a small adjustment could do, and Lance basked in the sounds the other male was making, breathing Keith’s scent in deeply. Oh, if only he had the same olfactory senses Keith did. He was sure Keith smelled even better than the strange, but alluring, soap Lance could detect.

“I… I want…” Keith tried to force the words out, shifting his shoulders so the hand not clutching Lance’s could come off the wall, pressing said shoulder into the hard surface. His now free hand immediately went between his legs, seeking out his aching length and stroking himself quickly.

“Anything,” Lance promised, the arm around Keith’s chest holding him tighter, steadying both of them as he thrust forward again and again. “Just tell me and I’ll give it to you.”

“You,” Keith moaned, thumbing his leaking tip, spreading his precum and easing the friction. “I want you!”

“You have me, idiot,” Lance grunted, nipping blunt teeth against the back of Keith’s neck. The other male cried out, hips shoving backwards with such force that Lance almost lost his rhythm, but he understood the unspoken request.

“No!” Keith’s breath hitched, hand flying over his cock. “I want you, Lance! I WANT YOU TO MATE ME!” The words, the way Lance was fucking into him in all the right ways, and the way Lance’s teeth sank into the tender flesh at the base of his neck sent Keith over the edge. His thick seed painted the wall in front of him, shot after shot, back arching against the pleasure as Lance continued to thrust into him. He could hear Lance’s ragged breathing against his neck, and felt the way his hips jerked madly for one, two, three more thrusts before Keith felt the hot, wet heat spread through him, Lance’s cum flooding his passage.

Lance continued to hold Keith tight against his chest, fingers still laced with Keith’s, hips rolling slowly, working the two of them through their orgasms, even after Keith’s hand fell away from his spent length and simply hung at his side. He could taste blood on his tongue, lifting his head enough to survey the damage he had inflicted - Human teeth weren’t meant for such things, but he had left a visible bite nonetheless, and blood beaded in the wounds. With Keith still squirming under him, just a little, Lance flicked his tongue across the mark, bringing forth a whimper and a nod from Keith. Smiling, Lance pushed his hips as close as possible, trying to keep his softening length inside as he gave long, wide licks, cleaning the blood away, ignoring the unfamiliar copper taste that washed over his tongue.

“Fuck… Lance…” Keith groaned, trying to push his hips back as well, wanting to keep Lance inside him, but humans didn’t have knots, and that was truly a tragedy. Both males moaned openly as Lance’s cock slipped free, but the brunette had shot his seed so deep inside Keith’s willing body that none was leaking out just yet.

“Mine,” Lance said firmly, moving his lips to Keith’s jaw and kissing him softly. The word made Keith shudder all over again, cheeks flushed from more than just the sex. They had to release one another, just for a moment, as Keith turned in Lance’s embrace and found himself backed against the wall. Blue eyes met indigo and they shared a soft smile before Lance seized Keith’s lips with his own, tongue teasing the other male’s mouth open and causing yet another moan between them. Keith could faintly taste his own blood on Lance’s tongue, but he wasn’t going to complain, sliding his arms around the slender male and pulling him close as the kiss continued for several minutes.

But all good things must come to an end, and soon they were breaking apart and fixing their clothes, bodies still thrumming with pleasure. Lance watched with a somewhat amused smile as Keith adjusted the back of his shirt, tugging it up in an attempt to cover the mark Lance had left on him.

“I thought you wanted me to make you mine?” Lance asked with a teasing voice, watching Keith begin to blush all over again.

“I did…”

“But now you regret it?”

“Well… No…” Keith glanced away, suddenly feeling so out of place. He had never felt so submissive before, even when he was being fucked into any available surface, but this was a whole different feeling. He was almost grateful when Lance pulled him into another embrace, their foreheads resting together.

“Mine,” Lance repeated. “And I’m yours, by the way. I’ve been yours since that first time.”

“What?” Keith’s eyes went wide and he jerked back, staring at Lance. “Why didn’t you say something?!”

“Because humans are weird?” Lance shrugged. “You never said anything, either, hot shot. How was I supposed to know what you were feeling?”

The two watched each other for several moments before their smiles returned and Keith pulled Lance in for a deep kiss. It was a good distraction technique because Lance didn’t notice the way Keith’s hands tugged the neck of his t-shirt aside, and he didn’t complain when Keith’s lips moved over his jaw and downwards.

He did, however, immediately notice the sharp pain of Keith’s fanged teeth sinking into the junction between his neck and his shoulder, and he certainly heard the low growl Keith issued as Lance’s blood tainted his tongue.

“F-fuck! Keith! Give a guy some warning!”

“You didn’t give /me/ any warning,” came the sassy remark, and when Keith lifted his head and licked his lips, he was smirking. Lance rolled his eyes, fisting his hands in Keith’s shirt and pulling him into one final kiss. The shuttle was due to arrive soon, and as much as the newly mated pair wanted to spend more time together, duty called.


	3. Chapter 3

Fingers laced with Lance’s, Keith lead the way out of the barracks and back towards the main area where his desk, Kolivan’s office, and the entry to the shuttle bay was located. He was basking in the feel of Lance’s hand in his own, and the ache on the back of his neck - at least his hair, and his uniform, covered said mark, unlike Lance who was far less able to hide his.

“Whoa.”

Lance’s eyes went wide at the sight that greeted them in the main area, Keith stumbling to a stop moments later as his own gaze fell on his fearless leader. And his fearless leader’s mate. Not to mention the fact that his desk was about five feet away from its usual position, and Zix was sprawled on his stomach, blushing brightly.

“Are. You. Kidding Me?! ON MY DESK!?”

“Nothing to see here,” Kolivan spoke firmly, one hand resting on Zix’s lower back, the other on his own hip as he eyed his second in command with somewhat narrowed eyes.

“You trashed my desk!” Keith could feel the hairs on the back of his neck starting to prickle. “What did you do, knot him?”

“Do you think I’d be standing here like this if I hadn’t?” Kolivan snapped. “Take your mate and get out of my sight!”

Lance glanced at Keith and wanted to ask how in the universe Kolivan knew, but Keith simply grabbed his wrist and yanked Lance back down the hallway, heading in the direction of the barracks again.

“If I didn’t know better,” Zix rolled his hips and glanced over his shoulder, a smirk forming on dark lips. “I’d say I felt you start to get hard again when they strolled up and caught us.” Kolivan stifled a groan, bringing his hand down sharply against one of Zix’s already reddened ass cheeks, making the smaller male cry out before he broke into giggles.

“I’m trying to pull out,” Kolivan huffed. “We’ve been like this for an hour already, but your constantly wiggling isn’t helping the situation.”

“Ohh…” Zix’s eyes widened and he twisted his torso a little, trying to gaze at his mate in a more face-to-face fashion. “Are… are you going into heat?”

“What? No! Don’t be preposterous. I would know if that was happening, I’m not a bloody child, Zix.”

“You gave in to my teasing and railed me against Keith’s desk, in a public area, where no doubt a lot of people heard us,” Zix told him. “AND you knotted me in said public area, tying us together while you keep cumming inside me. You /never/ give in to my teasing in public, not even when we know the base is empty.”

“You’re wrong,” Kolivan tried to protest, but he could see the shift in Zix’s personality, not to mention the way his previously hot pink colored scales were shifting to a more pastel pink.

“You’ve cum inside me at least five times now…” Zix spoke softly, flicking his tongue against soft lips. “Are you sure you aren’t trying to breed me… daddy…?” The way Kolivan’s hips surged forward, large hands gripping Zix’s hips tightly as another heavy wave of cum was added to the already impressive deposit inside him made Zix moan and squirm. It also answered his question.

Keith, carrying a duffle bag over one shoulder, and Lance, carrying a backpack, slipped past the pair on their way to the shuttle bay. It was hard to ignore the sounds each male was making, Kolivan’s deep grunts mixing with Zix’s softer, sweeter moans, but the words would be stuck in Keith’s mind for eternity,

“Breed me, daddy! Breed me! Your big cock feels so good inside my tiny little ass! Make me swollen with your cum, daddy! I want it so bad!”

Lance was blushing so hard he couldn’t even speak as Keith hustled the two of them into the awaiting shuttle, the pilot already prepped and ready. No one spoke of the activities going on just outside the shuttle bay doors, the shuttle silent as they launched from the base. Keith did, however, draw Lance’s hand between his legs and let his head fall to the side, nuzzling into tanned skin. He was grateful when Lance took the hint and started jerking him off through the spandex of the Blade uniform he had changed into.

It didn’t take long for Keith’s hips to start jerking, the sight, sound, and smell of the two older males having stripped away his control. Fisting a hand in Lance’s short hair, Keith guided his mate’s head down over his lap.

“Suck,” he commanded. “Through the spandex.”

And Lance did, fingers gripping Keith’s straining cock through the stretchy material, stroking him as best he could while his lips found the leaking tip. It wasn’t hard to see the steadily leaking precum oozing through the fabric and Lance wasted no time in tonguing the area, making it even wetter. Keith let his head fall back, pushing Lance’s head down even more and encouraging the brunette to suck as was instructed, and Lance obeyed. The moment Lance’s lips wrapped around Keith’s tip, hindered by the fabric, Keith went over the edge, cumming with a low moan. Wearing no underwear, because that wasn’t how Galra worked, and with his tip pressed tight against the spandex, Keith’s load all but gushed through the fabric, only to be cleaned thoroughly by Lance’s eager tongue.

The trip to Altea was only going to take a few hours, but Keith had a feeling this wouldn’t be his only orgasm in that time. He had absolutely made the right choice in taking Lance as his mate.

Pity for the pilot who had to hear and smell the acts going on behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are welcomed, comments are awesome!
> 
> Join our [Voltron Discord!](https://discord.gg/JnC529h)


End file.
